The Bagel Show
"Action, Adventure, and...Bagels?"- The Show's Tagline The Bagel Show® is a Nicktoon that first aired on January 6, 2012. The show focuses on the misadventures of Bagel and his friends, dealing with usual life stuff and also dealing with villains. Characters Main Bagel '(Main Article: Bagel): The main protagonist of the show. He is a 12-year-old (13 in Season 3-present) bagel, who is very calm and adventurous, but is kind of a coward and isn't very strong. Voiced by IAmBagel '''Invader Rob '(Main Article: Invader Rob): A 13-year-old Irken who is Bagel's best friend. He has a secret crush on Selena. He is often serious and somewhat rude and has a big ego, usually when it comes to his vast knowledge of technology, and is random and fearless. Voiced by Invader Rob 'MattBoo '(Main Article: MattBoo): A 8-year-old Boo who is one of Bagel's best friends. He is very happy-go-lucky, curious and adventurous. Voiced by MattBoo 'Doug '(Main Article: Doug) A 12-year-old green puffball who is a food addict. He has a very short temper, but is usually happy. Doug is often considered the jokester of the gang, often making fun of people and making terrible jokes. He is considered the toughest of the gang, and also acts rude at points. Doug never takes anything seriously. Doug has a superhero alter ego named "BatDoug". Voiced by Todd Haberkorn 'Hagel '(Main Article: Hagel): An identical clone of Bagel, who can only say "Booga" and "Hooga" and very few English words. He was originaly created by King Jerk to destroy Bagel, however, he disobeyed and is friends with Bagel. Hagel is very stubborn, and very self-centered. Voiced by Maurice LaMarche 'Selena '(Main Article: Selena): A HumFox (A Human & Fox hybrid) who used to be the town's only hero, until Bagel showed up. Ever since Bagel's arrival, she is rivals with Bagel, although they have a friendly relationship. She is a show-off, overprotective, and takes things seriously and is almost never silly. She is 14 years old. Voiced by Luci Christian 'Lucy '(Main Article: Lucy): A SquidHumiderat (A Squid, Human, Spider & Cat hybrid) who is Selena's best friend. She has a secret crush on Bagel. She is very silly and playful, but has a short temper and is somewhat rude and costantly likes to prank Rob. She is 13 years old. Voiced by Lisa Ortiz Secondary '''Collector: An immortal, who has an interest in guns. John The Marksman: A mysterious, quiet Marksman, who usually visits New City for some reason. David: A weird person thinks Bagel is epic, causing Bagel to be somewhat creeped out by him. David often acts like a manchild, always complaining and whining. SuperSaiyanKirby: A blue kirby who is stuck in his Super Saiyan form. Voiced by SuperSaiyanKirby Mib: Rob's annoying adopted "sister". Voiced by Raini Rodriguez Neon Random SIR: Invader Rob's new version of Random SIR after the original's death. His friends made him with kindness after worring from Rob's dessprssion in the second episode of Season 4. Voiced by Rosearik Rikki SImmons Random SIR: Invader Rob's very random SIR. He was destroyed by a mini bomb that went wrong which was meant for Bagel from King Jerk and LT Fan in the Season 4 Premiere. Voiced by Rosearik Rikki Simmons Chrome: One of Bagel's friends and a robot. Voiced by TheChromePerson Krazy: A Suklon who first appeared in season five. He hardly talks and when he does, he always gets shushed by the other characters. He never had any main plot of an episode that involves him, except when all the gang is involved. He appeared in The Bagel Movie 2, but not the original movie. He has implied to have died after the second movie. Voiced by KrazyKrisKrumbs. Villains King Jerk: The main antagonist, who is the king of the land. He is sadist and very power-hungry, and often abuses his citizens. Voiced by Lex Lang LT Fan: King Jerk's sidekick. LT Fan often acts like an immature child, always agreeing with whatever King Jerk has to say, and is very clumsy. Lord Zorgu: A typical villianous space alien who wants to destroy Chrome for escaping his captivity. Voiced by TheChromePerson with voice slowed down with an added effects. Beygull: 'Yet another failed attempt to clone Bagel, Beygull is a demented-looking version of Bagel, who speaks backwards and constantly drools. '''Order: 'Order is a space-terrorist group and the main antagonists of The Bagel Movie, who are bent on "cleaning" the universe of things that aren't "perfect" in their opinion. '''Oddius: '''Oddius is the main antagonist of The Bagel Movie 2 and is the son of Perfect, leader of Order, who wanted revenge on Bagel for kicking his father into a black hole, which killed him. He possesses physic powers. Minor Characters '''Chef Weirdo: A chef who owns a diner called "Dinner Diner". Voiced by Billy West Richard Nixon: A clone of the original Richard Nixon. Voiced by Billy West Sidney: Random SIR's wife, she and Casy move away in Season 4 because of the death of Random SIR and that she "only wants the original Random SIR (her husband) back". Casy: Random SIR and Sidney's daughter. She is 6 years old in this series. She and her mother Sidney move away in Season 4 after the death of Random SIR. Cop E. Wright: The city's local (and only) cop. He is terrible at his job, and is very self-centered. Nick: An alien who has many powers, he is, however, very dumb, which causes him to unknowingly harm the city. Other Characters Waffles: Rob's pet dog who has the legs, paws, head, and tail of a puppy, but the torso of a waffle. He pleaded Rob to take him with him after the death of Order's leader, Perfect. (who used to slave Waffles) (See the film for more Info on Order) ''and Rob accepted him. Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. '''Chocolate': Bagel's pet cat who debuted in the Season 1 episode Chocolate Pets. Chocolate tries to act very tough, even though she isn't really tough, and tries to defend Bagel when she thinks enemies are near. Fate Man: An arrogant samurai warrior who believes everything he does is the result of fate. He used to own Bagel's cane, until Bagel took it. Trivia *Starting in Season 3, Hagel sometimes says english words, like "Sad" and "Meal". *Hagel was originally intended to be a minor character, but the fans loved the character so much that writers decided to make him a main character. *Season 1 through 8 aired normal on Nickelodeon, however, Nickelodeon only premiered 7 episodes of Season 9 then went on hiatus until Nicktoons aired the remaining episodes and the final episode. *After Season 1, the entire logo was changed. IAmBagel later announced on Twitter it was changed to be a more original logo. *Lloyd, a character from another one of IAmBagel's shows, CircleCity, can be seen on Lucy's shirt. *Bomb, a character from Rock n' Bomb, can be seen on Selena's shirt. *Doug was inspiried by Kirby, ''a popular video game character. *A running gag in the series involves Rob always burying bugs that he "accidentally" killed, mostly fireflies. *Selena was inspired by a friend IAmBagel used to have in real life. Spin-offs On June 19, 2013, a spin-off mini-series known as The Dumb Illogical Adventures of Bagel premiered on KM TV, but unlike the original series, it was targeted to young adults instead of children. In 2014, a spin-off focusing on the character Chrome primered, titled ''Chrome's Show of Chromeyness. On May 20, 2016, a pre spin-off, Selena & Lucy preimered and is set to last for four seasons. The show has become amazingly popular in Japan that they plan to adapt the show into a manga and anime after the dub finishes airing. The title of it is still unknown at the moment. Films Main Articles: The Bagel Movie and The Bagel Movie 2 '' On May 27, 2013, IAmBagel announced a feature film based on the series titled "''The Bagel Movie" would be released in Summer 2015, and that production would start in 2014. The film was released on June 3, 2015, reciving positive reviews and was a box office success. On June 4, 2018, Invader Rob announced that a sequel for The Bagel Movie was in production, and would be released after The Bagel Show ended its run. He also reported that the film would be a little lighter than the first film. Other Media The Bagel Comics On May 11, 2013, Family Fanon Favorites Entertainment announced that a monthly comic series based on the series titled The Bagel Comics ''was in the works, with the first issue released on September 16, 2013. It was announced that the first 9 issues would focus on a major story plot, "The Dark Reign" and that 26 other issues have been planned to make up all together three "seasons" if you might call it. Books Various books based on the series have been released, including chapter books, and a series guide known as ''The Bagel Show: The Bagel Guide (Seasons 1-3). Video Games TBA Broadcasting Broadcast Map Broadcast Table Cast Original English Voices IAmBagel as Bagel Invader Rob as Invader Rob MattBoo as MattBoo Todd Haberkorn as Doug Maurice LaMarche as Hagel Luci Christian as Selena Lisa Ortiz as Lucy HomestarSB9 as Homestar Collector1 as Collector Lightbulb as Lightbulb Knowledgable Marksman as John The Marksman David Cardino as David SuperSaiyanKirby as SuperSaiyanKirby Raini Rodriguez as Mib Rosearik Rikki Simmions as Random SIR, Neon Random SIR TheChromePerson as Chrome Travis Willingham as Perfect KrazyKrisKrumbs as Krazy TBA Spanish Voices TBA Japanese Voices Takeshi Kusao as Bagel Naomi Nagasawa as Invader Rob Etsuko Kozakura as MattBoo Mayumi Tanaka as Doug Izumi Kitta as Selena Aya Hirano as Lucy Kenji Anan as Homestar and Hagel. TBA Chinese Voices TBA German Voices TBA DVD Releases Foreign Openings Some countries, like Japan, have so much recognition for The Bagel Show they actually took their times to make new openings to better suit their countries' television taste. Japan: BAGEL COLLISION by Rey (Opening) Crash Take! Take Clash! by GT Misuruagi (Ending) Foreign Titles Japanese: ベーグルや友達：団結！ (Bēguru ya Tomodachi: Danketsu!) (Bagel and Friends: Unite!) French: Le Bagel Afficher (The Bagel Show) German: Die Bagel Anzeigen (The Bagel Show) Chinese: 百吉餅和朋友 (Bâi jí bîng hé Péngyôu) (Bagel and Friends) Arabic: والخبز مشاهدة (The Bagel Show) Spanish: El Rosquilla Mostrar (The Bagel Show) Russian: Приключения Бублик и друзья (The Adventures of Bagel and Friends) Korean: 베이글의 표시 (Beigeul-ui Pyosi) (Bagel's Show) TBA Ratings US: TV-Y7-FV, TV-PG (Some episodes) Canada: C8, G Australia: G, PG (Some episodes) Brazil: L Finland: K7 Greece: Diamond (All Ages), Circle (Parental Guidence Suggested) (Some Episodes) Iceland: 7 Indonesia: A Ireland: CH Israel: G Italy: Green Symbol (All Ages) Japan: G Malaysia: U Maldives: G Mexico: A Netherlands: 6, 9 Philippines: G Poland: 7 Russia: 6+ South Korea: 7 Spain: +7 United Kingdom: U, PG (Some Episodes) TBA Gallery ITTTSBAGEL.png|Bagel ROBB.png|Invader Rob MattBooNewLook.PNG|MattBoo Doug.png|Doug HOOGA.png|Hagel NEWLUCY.png|Lucy SELENA.png|Selena Collectortboj.png|Collector KINGJ.png|King Jerk Spriteltfan.png|LT Fan JohntheMarksmanwhiteback3.png|John the Marksman Category:Show